Un Normal
by Abster1
Summary: Spam hurt/comfort fic. Carly comes home to see Sam looking upset, but it's Spencer who comforts her. Established secret relationship, SamSpencer. Also CarlyFreddie in nature. Very sad. ONESHOT


**A/N:** This is not for the multitude of Spam shippers I've found exist after posting my stories. This is not for the Creddie shippers, who I feel bad for because I have yet to write a soley Carly and Freddie fic. This is not for jannikajade, or Mike, or Poppy, or even Blaze. (all of whom I love and are wonderful, and deserve some kind of metal for still putting up with me and reading my stuff) This is not for Nikki, this is not even... I think, for my sister, or her fiance (or the child born on June 13th, I don't think... but he might be whom this is for).

This is for me.

ERGO - I really don't care what you think. But I'd love a review anyway. XD

**_Important:_** This is incredibly vague. And don't bother asking about what on Earth is happening or has happened. There is no answer. I promise. I will not tell you, because I wrote this intentionally with a vague background.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own iCarly, Spencer (awww, but I wish I did!), Sam, Carly, Freddie, or the lovely chair featured here. I'm making nothing out of this, barely even enjoyment. Please don't sue.

**HUGE INCREDIBLE INCREDIBLE THANKS GO TO _JANNIKAJADE_!! **And hugs, a thousand times over. I would not have made it through the writing, or the editing of this story were it not for her, and she gets amazing props for reading it over for me, and being a lovely beta. And telling me she loved it over and over when I say it was/is not good. (in more colorful language)

* * *

Carly walks into her apartment, carrying grocery bags that are much too full for her. Struggling her way to the kitchen she manages to see Sam off to her right curled up in a new chair nestled next to the window. She lets out a muffled, "Hey!" in her direction, and Spencer closes the door behind her. She walks hurriedly into the kitchen, unable to see the look on Spencer's face when he spots Sam in the wider seat he put in his workspace.

He puts down his bags and his keys in a second, and in another he's sitting at Sam's side. He gives her the least awkward side hug he can muster, a worried look still on his face. She simply allows herself to be hugged, and leans against him almost tiredly. He leaves his arm around her shoulders and puts his head on top of hers. Carly wanders into the living room then, looking for the grocery bags Spencer brought in.

She spots them on the coffee table, and carries the bags into the kitchen without noticing Spencer, who is rubbing Sam's arm lightly, steadily. By the time Carly is done putting things away, Sam has leaned her entire body against Spencer's. She has her head on his shoulder, his arm still around her protectively. Carly is taken aback when she sees the two of them, but she doesn't say anything. She leaves them be, despite her obvious confusion. She reasons to herself that Sam needed some comfort, and Spencer was nice enough to step in and offer some.

She runs upstairs to get her homework, and Spencer moves Sam into his lap, to which she does not object. Instead, she turns sideways, laying her head into the crook of his neck. And they almost appear to meld together as he wraps his arms around her completely, and she manages to close her eyes against his skin.

Carly comes back downstairs, backpack in hand, and immediately rushes nonchalantly over to Freddie's apartment. She quickly explains she needs Freddie to come over and do homework with her, and then drags him quietly into her living room.

He sees the two in the corner and needs no further explanation, whispering to her, "What happened?"

"I don't know," she responds, looking warily over at the two, "I just – need you here, to …" she stops for a second, "help with the awkwardness." He nods solemnly, glancing over to the pair before sitting down next to Carly and pulling out his own homework.

As Carly puts her math away, and Freddie pulls out his last subject, Carly's eyes are drawn to the window. Spencer sits sideways now, and Sam's back is pressed to his chest, his arms still wound protectively around her, their hands intertwined. Spencer's face is nuzzled into the nape of her neck, but Sam doesn't seem to notice.

She's looking out the window, but her gaze feels distant. In the air around her hangs a sense of sadness and thought, and an almost invisible glistening of unshed tears line Sam's eyes.

Over the next few hours Carly and Freddie go over homework, discuss Sam and Spencer, and even try to plan the next iCarly in hushed whispers. Every now and again one or both of them look over 

to the window, but the only thing changed is the couple's sitting position. Looking or facing a different direction, clinging onto each other different ways, but the faraway look in Sam's eyes stays put. And when Spencer opens his eyes, he wears a similar expression; but he appears to be grounded where he is, but still firmly connected with Sam, faraway.

As it nears ten o' clock, Carly starts to go into a small panic, fearing when Freddie will be forced to abide by his curfew. To calm her, Freddie sits on the table opposite her, letting her grip his hands tightly, whispering reassuringly, "Carly, it's okay, it's going to be fine."

"But how do you know?! They've been sitting there all day and I don't know what's wrong and I'm worried that Sam won't tell me, but Spencer must know –"

"So at least Sam has _someone_ right?"

She takes a deep breath, squeezing his hands, "But what am I going to do when you leave?"

He watches the pair seriously for a second before answering her, "I don't know Carly. I just – I think the best thing to do is to act normal."

"Act normal? How can I act normal when this is so _un_-normal?!"

"Okay – maybe not normal. But don't make a big deal out of it." They both look like they want to say something else, but a small alarm goes off on Freddie's watch. "Oh man – I gotta go!" He then hurriedly grabs his backpack and stops to give Carly a chaste kiss on the cheek on his way out the door.

Carly looks warily back to Spencer and Sam, putting her work back into her bag. The two seem to be gazing out at Seattle's skyline, but when she approaches them, the distant look in both of their eyes is visible. Quietly, cautiously, she says, "Hey."

Spencer's head turns slowly toward her, doing the best he can to focus on her, "Hey, kiddo."

Sam's head turns too, slower, and she blinks several times in an effort to focus fully on Carly. "Hey."

Carly does her best to not to freak out at actually having their attention, and goes on, "I'm just – I'm gonna go to bed."

Spencer nods and motions her to him, "Okay. 'Night Carly," he kisses her on the forehead.

Sam gives her a tiny smile and tells her softly, "'Night."

Slightly relieved, she replies, "'Night," and starts her way up the stairs. Halfway up she turns around to see Sam now hugging Spencer's torso tightly. The sound of voices reaches Carly, and she stops for a second, but the sound of what might have been, "I love you" is gone, and she makes it to her bedroom.

Spencer and Sam then get up, hand in hand, and make their way slowly to Spencer's room for some much needed sleep. And only there, with Spencer's arms wrapped tightly around her, does Sam allow her tears to fall freely.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey - the summary said it was sad.

...

Okay. So I won't leave you totally hanging. Out of frustration and inspiration there is another, much smaller, slightly more detailed Sam-introspection fic I'm going to post in conjunction with this. Seperate story, though. THIS is a one-shot.

And if you are actually a good writer, you know there has to be background someplace... even deep background if necessary. So... there was one of three things causing this (I couldn't choose): something (or someone) in the way of their relationship, existance of baby, or non-existance of baby.

-Abz


End file.
